


Salt to Taste

by Ahryza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Tsukishima, M/M, Salt, Short, Short One Shot, but i posted this like a month late lol, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahryza/pseuds/Ahryza
Summary: Tsukishima tastes salt everywhere.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 20





	Salt to Taste

**Author's Note:**

> We were supposed to write a flash fiction for a project, and of course, I used that as a reason to write fanfiction.

"Too salty," Kuroo commented, bringing the ladle down from his lips after tasting Tsukishima's chicken porridge. The blonde frowned as he snatched the ladle away and began tasting his dish himself; Kuroo could only laugh.

"Don’t eat it then," Tsukishima barked back. For his first try, it was decent. It could be improved but honestly, it wasn't as worse as he imagined.

The other laughed, a fond smile on his face, "Salty like you, Kei." The dark-haired man joked and soon, they were running around the kitchen, boyish laughter echoing throughout the kitchen, and childish banter in the air. 

_______________________

"You put a little salt to taste," Kuroo said while cooking a family dish one evening. Wearing a white bottom up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his forearms and slacks, on top of that is a pink apron with a kitten design in the middle that somehow suited him.

Tsukishima watched as the other made their dinner, Kuroo's back flexing every time he has to reach a condiment in the top drawers, while Kuroo narrated everything he did as if he was in a national cooking show.

"Now, you add the basils, and you're done! Voila, majestic! Lovely!" Kuroo impersonating Gordon Ramsey brought a smile to Tsukishima's face, almost laughing at his boyfriend's antics. 

"Not too salty now, right?" Kuroo asked after they took the first bite. His hair tousled like always, hair the same like it always did after they woke up, a grin he could never get enough; just his Kuroo staring back at him. Tsukishima knew his partner just wanted to fish compliments from him, so he responds with the first thing he thought of.

"I love you."

________________________ 

Now everywhere Tsukishima goes, he thinks of salt. At every diner they went to, he took note of the salt. Every time he passes through the kitchen, his gaze lingers a little longer at where the salt is kept. 

After days, he now tastes salt everywhere.

While washing the dishes, he picks up a tinge of salt from his lips. While watching a tv show, he tastes salt. In the shower, while the hot water runs and cover his cold body, a little bit better than the cold bed that was now twice as bigger from the first time they bought it.

At the 11th week, the green beneath his shoes now felt familiar, the guard greeted him as he recognized Tsukishima from his face, and it has become a routine to prepare lunch by himself every Sunday.

What makes this week different was he felt heavy, like he was carrying a big boulder by his shoulders. That big boulder just kept increasing in size but he knows he couldn't let it go, knows he can't leave it aside. It was too important. He can't help but think, if Kuroo was here, would he help carry the boulder named after Kuroo himself?

"Happy 5th Anniversary, Tetsurou." A simple red tulip was placed beside the headstone, his name inscribed on the stone with a script font. He tastes salt again, but now, he accepts that he will only stop tasting salt when he stops thinking about Kuroo again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first fanfiction of Haikyuu posted and I--
> 
> Hope you enjoyed in some way lol


End file.
